sr4ffmfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Juli 2070
Terminkalender (die Petro Loas lassen grüßen) Mi 16.07.2070 morgens SOS, mittags Klimaanlage, abends Container Do 17.07.2070 morgens Pinguine, mittags Mietklos, abends Darling Fr 18.07.2070 morgens früh lange vor Sonnenaufgang geht' weiter mitden Mietzekätzchen... Sa 19.07.2070 Contest, Eröffnungsparty Mittwoch 16.07., Nachmittags Verdammt ist das heiß hier! Nun bin ich schon seit einigen Monaten auf Jamaika, der grünen Insel. Die Leute sind sehr relaxt. Meist gibt es garnichts zu tun. Deswegen liege ich auch auf dem Dach der Lagerhalle direkt neben der hart arbeitenden Klimaanlage und sehe den Eiswürfeln in meinem Drink beim schmelzen zu. Neben mir liegt noch Natraj. Ist irgendein Inder oder so, Komisch nur das die Inder bei uns immer viel dunkler waren.Ansonsten geistert hier sowieso nur so ein Hermes rum. Der Typ soll hier sowas wie ein Buchhalter sein. Ja klar! Die Haben hier nix von Wert und wohl kaum ein richtiges Konto... Der Typ wird einfach nur mit durchgefüttert und macht auf dicke Hose.Ansonsten gibt es den "Chef", was für ein Hohn, da hatten unsere Neophyten ja mehr Ahnung von dem was sie machen sollen, seine "Nichte" und die Crew.Naja die tauchen so einmal im Monat auf und wollen dass man den Schrotthaufen den die Schiff nennen wieder zusammenflickt, demolieren alles und machen überall streß und verschwinden wieder. Naja Chef kam an und störte die Ruhe... Wenigstens in dem Moment indem die Klimaanlage den Geist aufgab. Wo seine Nichte sei, auf die sollte wir ja aufpassen und außerdem gäbe es da son Kerl der die alte Hütte am Hang bezogen hätte und da ne Kneipe aufmacht. Lange Rede kurzer Sim, Busy ist der Kerl. Einer vom Volk der auch mal ein Bier verteilt und wenigstens für unsere Hilfe was springen lässt. Der "Chef" kann lange darauf warten, dass ich Busy Schutzgeld abpresse..."Chef" ist in die Stadt gegangen um rauszufinden wer diese Anwälte sind die angeblich alles hier gekauft haben, von wegen nur die alte Hütte. Mama Leone, das ist die dicke alte Köchin, die die Touris mit ihren Müll-Vodoo-Puppen eindeckt, schrie plötzlich aus ihrer Hütte um Hilfe. Zwei Hauer von den SOS waren über die teuern Müllmännchen nicht grad begeistert und wollten Mama L. in ihren Eintopf stecken. Ich hab Natraj geholt und wir sind hin. Den Ork haben wir so eins auf die Nuss geklotzt dass der noch klange Kopfschmerzen haben wird, aber der troll war zäher. Wollte einfach nicht umgehen, selbst als ich ihm mit meinem Stab die Nase gebrochen hab. Sein Pech, denn Natraj hat mit seinem Indervodoo ihm gehörig eins verpasst. Schlussendlich mussten wir den Riesen blutüberstromt in einer alten Badewanne mit ein paar Rädern drunter in ein Krankenhaus bugsieren. Der Ork hatte sich verpisst. Mama L. hat jetzt Schiß und lebt im Zimmer vom "Chef". "Chef" wohnt jetzt im teuersten Hotel der Stadt, weil sein Zimmer ja belagert wird und wir ja ein wenig Kohle für die Werft besorgt haben. Wozu mach ich den Quatsch eigentlich? Ich sollte mir von einigen süßen Schnecken den Arsch massieren lassen und nicht der faule alte Sack!Mama L. geht erst zurück wenn sie ne neue Tür und nen Dach in ihrer Hütte bekommt, aber da "Chef" das deligiert (ich hasse dieses Wort)bleibt das bestimmt wieder an uns hängen. Zeit haben wir bei dem Trubel hier sowieso keine... Später stießen noch wzei Neulinge zu uns um für Busy seinen Container wieder zu finden. Den Hatte die Hafenmeisterei plötzlich verloren, trotz aller "Verwaltungsgebühren". Die Beiden kannte ich kaum, aber scheinen recht nützlich zu sein. Nur mein Namensgedächniss lässt mich im Stich. Es waren so 08/15 Namen. Sowas wie Troy oder so ähnlich...Naja der eine ist wohl auch nen Zauberbubi nur dass er ständig nackt durch die gegend Läuft weil er alle Nase lang sich in son übergroßes Hähnchen verwandelt. Den Container haben wir auf jeden Fall bei den Barakudas gefunden und konnten ihn sogar zurückholen, aber es gab da einen kleinen Schusswechsel. 17.07.2070 Morgens halb zehn in Kingston Busy: "Was ich gestern Abend noch vergessen hab' zu sagen: Ich brauch'hier noch jemanden, der mir 2500 Pinguine frisiert...!" Hermes: "Bei uns sind heute Nacht 500 Y vom Konto abgebucht. Ich prüf' das gleich mal." Chef: "Yo! Ihr habt Euch ja sicher schon Sorgen um mich gemacht. Ja,Danke, aber ich bin gut untergekommen. Bei den '3 Bedbugs' waren leideralle Betten voll... Da hab' ich das naechstbeste Hotel genommen.Ausserdem bin ich voellig fertig wegen den ABC-Dudes (Abercomb, Barrows& Cooper Associates) und wegen dem komischen Zwerg. Dem hab' ich denvoll korrekten Mr. Singh und seinen unbestechlichen Assistenten von derBaubehoerde mal vorbei geschickt. Vielleicht zahlt er ja danachwenigstens Schutzgeld an uns. Also falls ich gebraucht werde umirgendeine wichtige Entscheidung zu machen, ich bin jetzt im 'KingstonPalace'. Sagt Bescheid, wenn die Dicke wieder aus meiner Bude raus ist.Ach ja und passt mir gut auf meine Nichte auf, weil die ja echt Aergerhat und sich hier ja nicht so gut auskennt..." Die Nichte: "Gute Nachrichten für den Lone-Star-Vehicle-Modding-Contest:PRTC ('Port Royale Towncrier', lokaler Trid-Channel) wird Live sendenund verdoppelt die Preise wenn ihr denen ein Interview gebt. Es gibtalso 40.000, 20.000 und 10.000 Y! Wow, das wird eine richtig geileShopping-Tour!!! Ich check' heute Abend mal die 'Kings' ob die schontrainieren. Bei Euch ist es jetzt sowieso zu gefaehrlich... Na, wegenden Kaetzchen, die alle fressen, die nicht nachts brav in ihren Bettchenliegen!" Maus: "Hey! Psst! Hier! Ich hab' euch gestern gesehen, wie ihr den LKWvon den Baracudas geklaut habt. Ich war ja eigentlich zum aufzupassenda, aber als euer Adler aufgetaucht ist, hab' ich mich lieber schnellversteckt, denn Maus ist schlau. Naja, ich wollte euch nur sagen, dassich euch nicht verraten werde. Ich hab' auch schon eine Idee wie ihreuch bei mir bedanken koennt... ich bin aber leider zu schuechtern eszu sagen. Aber irgend jemand wird euch verraten weil ja die Zeit derPetro Loas kommt und die wirbeln wirklich alles durcheinander. Da such'ich mir lieber ein Versteck - schon allein wegen der Katzen, die hier'rumspringen, denn Maus ist schlau." Busy: "Diese beiden hohlen Anzugtraeger, die gerade hiervor mir stehen, behaupten ich haette eine 'prekaere sanitaereSituation'. Bullshit! Meine 'sanitaere Situation' ist nicht prekaersondern maritim und keine 10 Meter entfernt! Das erscheint denbeiden dumpfen Buerokratenparasiten aber nicht angemessen. Ist dashier etwa ein 5-Sterne-Luxus-Etablissement? Also schafft mir hiermoeglichst schnell eine genehme 'sanitaere Situation' heran. Ichmuss heute noch ein Testprogramm mit der Klimaanlage fahren und dieVisco-Kupplungen an den Radiatoren machen noch Probleme. Ich habalso keine Zeit dafuer. Das geht doch klar, oder? Es soll auchnicht umsonst sein. Ach, uebrigens: Ich hab' auch schon versucht dasProblem wie zivilisierte Leute zu loesen und ihnen einen Credstickunter die Nase gehalten. Aber die haben nur gegrinst und gesagt,dass sie leider schon bezahlt werden. Habt Ihr vielleicht eineAhnung wen die beiden schluffigen Sesselfurzer damit gemeint habenkoennten?" Pinguin: ?Ark, ark! Penguin-Beer ist richtig cool! Ark! Bring' alleDeine Freunde mit! Ark! In der Penguin-Bar gibt's Freibier! Ark!? Die Nichte, 17:17, 17.07.2070, Irgendwo vor der Süd-Küste Jamaikas in Höhe des Blue Mountain Ressorts: Ich genieße den Sonnenuntergang und die spiegelglatte See bei einem Glas Champagner auf dem Vorschiff der Yacht. So warte ich gerne auf den versprochenen Kampftaucher von der Olsen Werft. Nur Francis stört: Er ist immer noch eingeschnappt, weil ich ihn am Comlink Weichei genannt hab?.So, endlich liefert Handy die kleine Verstärkung ab. Der ?Kampftaucher? stellt sich nur stammelnd mit ?Mau-Mau? vor und ist so klein, dass er sich sogar hinter Handy verstecken kann. Außerdem kennt er offensichtlich keine Neos, denn als ich ihn befehle sich auszuziehen, wird er nur knallrot. Ich brauch? also eine ganze Weile bis ich ihn in den Neoprenanzug gesteckt hab? ? alleine kriegt er das angeblich nicht hin.Danach muss Francis überflüssigerweise erwähnen, dass das ja ein Kinder-Neo ist und los geht?s: ?Ich zieh? doch keine Kindersachen an! Ich bin erwachsen! Wie geht das denn hier wieder auf? Zieh? den doch selber an!?, etc. Naja, irgendwann hab? ich Mau-Mau überzeugt, dass der Anzug dann doch speziell für erwachsene Hobbits hergestellt ist, großes Ehrenwort. Wenn der kleine Kerl so weitermacht, stopf? ich ihn irgendwann einfach in mein Handgepäck und nehm? ihn mit! Die ?Darling? liegt in 13 Metern auf felsigen Grund: reichlich schräg und außerdem instabil. Mau-Mau fuchtelt aufgeregt herum und will mir dringend etwas zu blubbern; Er wird schon nachkommen. Hm, ist schon etwas unheimlich hier, aber ein zweites Mal komm? ich nicht ohne Beute zurück. Unter Deck ist es ziemlich Dunkel ? und das trotz der eigentlich grellen Lampe. Gemeinsam können wir die Metallkiste schließlich bewegen. Aber irgendetwas anderes hat hier geknirscht! Der Lichtschein reicht nun keinen Meter mehr weit! Mau-Mau ist bewusstlos! Wir sind nicht allein hier! Das Gold hab? ich mir schwer verdient! Mist, ich weiß nicht mehr wo oben ist! Das Wrack bewegt sich! Shit! Zappenduster hier! Ich find? nicht mehr ´raus! Da ist noch jemand! Hilfe! Donnerstag, der 17.07. Abends besuchte uns dann noch einer vom Volk, muss ghier iregndwo nen Kolonie geben, der Sich Maus nannte. Er sagte er würde uns beobachten und könnte den Barakudas erzählen wer ihre Chummer gegeekt hat. Aber wir haben uns geeinigt, er ist ja ein vernünftiger Zwerg, und wir haben ihn mit der Nichte bekannt gemacht. der kleine fährt voll auf die Maus ab ;) Abends verschwanden Troy und der Vogel auch schon wieder um Busy beim Werbepinguine programmieren zu helfen. Ich und Natraj mussten derweil uns mit den Murmeltieren rumschlagen. Wen wunderts dass sie alle Welt so nennt? Bei dem bescheuerten Namen... Irgendwelche Katzen ud probleme die unsere Schuld seien. Toll mal wieder sind wir die Dummen.Aber auch dafür bleibt wenig Zeit denn Busy hat ein Problem. Der "Chef" hat ihm son baupinsel auf den Hals gehetzt. Unbestechlich usw. Von wegen!Wieso kann der Depp nicht einfach mal was anständiges machen statt uns ständig noch mehr äörger aufzuhalsen. VBusy zahlt wenigstens anstatt Geld von uns dafür zu verlangen dass wir seine Probleme lösen, während er sie die Eier schaukelt.Also lösen wir die "präkere Sanitäre Situation" ich schweige darüber wie wir an die Dixiklos kamen, aber es fiel noch ein Laster für uns ab.Natraj ist angeschlagen und leicht reizbar. Der Sturkopf will mir nichtmehr Helfen. Soll ich etwa alles alleine machen?! Maus taucht auf nachdem wir in zur Nichte gefahren hatten damit er den retter in der Not spielen kann, weil diese mit dem Typen vom Blue Mountian Resort vor der Küste nach nem Schatz gesucht hat. Er hat das Problem auch delegiert. (Wie sehr ich das hasse!) Irgendein Geist hält die beiden Fest bis wir uns bei ner Oma in seinem Namen entschuldigt haben. Wo sie wohnt wissen wir nicht, nur ihren Namen. Maus hat aber vergessen zu fragen von wem wir die Entschuldigung überbringen sollen und wofür...Troy konnten wir noch rechtzeitig abgreifen. zur Unterstützung. Der Vogel hat sich schon wieder verzwitschert... Hoffentlich scheisst er dem "Chef" auf den Kopf wenn er auf der Sonnenterasse des Hotels chillt. Die Suche nach der Oma hat sich als schwierig erwiesen. Erst hat Natraj mit einer alten Kirchenbank gesprochen, dem Kirchengeist oder sowas, und dann haben Troy und ich in einem Haus auf einmal die alte Frau entdeckt. Die Wusste aber nix von irgendwelchen entschuldigungen und Typen auf dem Meeresgrund. Aber schlussendlich haben wir die Knochen der Omi in einem Versteck unter dem Haus gefunden. Die Haben Natraj und ich dann zu dem Frack gebracht und Natraj ist runtergetaucht um die Knochen gegen die Nichte, Maus und den Schatz zu tauschen. Was ein Reinfall! "Schatz", dass ich nicht lache... Irgendwelche gravierten Platten von Schuldverschreibungen für einen Kon, dens vor ner millionen jahren oder so in irgendeinem Venezuela ... naja egal ich muss schluss machen... der rest kommt später, Natraj brüllt grad den Hof zusammen, ich reiß dem Arsch jetzt den Kopf ab wenn er nicht zu vernunft kommt! Freitag, der 18.07.2070, morgens um 3 Uhr Natraj kramt in seinem Küchenschrank. Hier muss doch irgendwo? Schließlichfindet er etwas Süßes und freut sich. Das wird Ganesha schmecken! Er setztsich vor seinen Altar und rückt seine Statue von Ganesha in den Vordergrund.Sie stellt einen Elefanten in tanzender Position dar, in seinen Armen hälter eine Ratte, als ob sie seine Partnerin wäre. Die Ratte als seinePartnerin darzustellen ist ungewöhnlich, aber Natraj liebt es. Die Rattesteht für Ganeshas Fruchtbarkeit. Als seine Partnerin betont sie diesenAspekt noch stärker. Einen Moment lang guckt Natraj die Statue verliebt an. Nun schließt er dieAugen und beruhigt seine Gedanken. Die Diskussion mit Handy über die Katzenspürt er noch im Magen. Zusammen mit dem Ärger über den verrücktenPriestergeist entfachen seine Emotionen ein wundervolles Feuerwerk in seinenBauchchakren. Natraj spürt die kräftige Energie und den Zorn. Sie brodeln förmlich inseinem Bauch, feuern seine Bauchchakren an. Ganesha wird unter anderem auchden unteren Bauchchakren zugeordnet. Er steht für das Materielle auf dieserWelt. Natraj konzentriert sich und singt das Mantra „Lam“. Dadurch aktivierter sein Chakra. Vor seinem Auge entsteht ein Bild von Ganesha. Sie tauschen vergnügte Blickeaus und Natraj nimmt Ganesha voll Dankbarkeit in die Arme. Vielen Dank fürdeine Hilfe bei dem Priestergeist! In Natrajs Ohren erklingenTrommelschläge. Gemeinsam mit Ganesha fängt er an zu Tanzen. Immer im Kreisum ein riesiges Lagerfeuer. Den Zorn aus den Diskussionen nimmt Natraj undverstärkt das Feuer mit Ihnen. Ganz entfernt hört er die Türklingel. Verärgert öffnet er die Augen undbringt seine Gedanken in diese Welt zurück. Die Trommelschläge verebben.Natraj nimmt die Süßigkeit und legt sie mit einem Gefühl der Dankbarkeit vordie Ganesha-Statue. Er steht langsam auf und öffnet die Tür. Vor ihm steht Hermes mit einerPlastiktüte in der Hand, die er Natraj vor die Nase hält. Ganz verdutzt sagt Natraj: „Hi?“ Hermes: „Hi! Ich soll dir diese Tüte von Handy geben.“ Natraj beäugt die Tüte kritisch. „Und was soll ich damit?“ - „Das hat wohl irgendwas mit den Katzen zu tun. Handy meinte, du wüsstestdann schon Bescheid. Hier.“ Natraj guckt ungläubig in die Tüte. Handy hat ihm allen Ernstes dieKatzenknochen bringen lassen. „Das kann doch nicht wahr sein!“. Freitag, der 18.07., gegen 17 Uhr Natraj: "Wenn Sie es unbedingt hören wollen. Ja, ich habe etwas zubeichten... Vor ein paar Tagen, da war dieser Troll. Er brauchte Heilung,doch ich konnte es allein nicht mehr schaffen. Also rief ich Ganga zurHilfe. Die Göttin der Reinheit, der Heilung. Unter Schmerzen heilte sie denTroll. Sie nahm für mich die Schmerzen der Heilung auf sich. In diesenMomenten fühle ich mich dem Göttlichen auf so zwiegespaltene Art nahe. Aufder einen Seite fühle ich die intensive Liebe dieser wundervollen Göttin zumir. Auf der anderen Seite fühle ich mich schuldig, dass ich sie um so etwasbitte."Geist des Priesters: "Aber dieses Gerede über Götzen ist doch kein Beichten!Beichten bedeutet Buße zu tun vor dem wahrhaftigen Herrn!"Natraj: "Meinen Sie Shiva?"Geist: "?"Natraj: "?"Samstag nachts, 3 UhrNatraj: "Was denkt der sich schon wieder? Er schafft es nicht, dieeinfachsten Zusammenhänge zu erkennen, und ich soll nachts drunter leiden!Ist doch ganz einfach: Frauengeist -> Frauenknochen. Katzengeister ->Katzenknochen. Als ob ich was dafür könnte, wenn er mir das nicht erzählt.Soll der seinen Scheiß halt alleine machen. Mir doch nur recht wenn dieKatzen ein paar Murmeltiere fressen. Bin doch kein magischesMaschinengewehr." Handy, 18.07. upload:Diary.vocset microfone:onset camera:offinitiate Recording7.18.2070 Friday 2.30PM (EST) Das Leben könnte so schön sein! Manchmal frage ich mich was ich den Geistern getan habe, dass sie mich immer mit diesem verrückten pseudo-Inder strafen. Ich hab ja schon viele Inder gesehen in bunten Gewändern und fröhlich singend ihre zerschundenen ausgemergelten Körper über Schotterstraßen schleifend um einem ihrer Götter zu huldigen, aber der Typ ist ja nichtmal Inder. Diese Weißen...Naja egal. Erst bin ich also um mich abzureagieren los gestiefelt um mich eben allein um die Katzen zu kümmern. Klar, wer solls auch sonst tun, wenn Natraj den König von Simbawe spielt und die Anderen sich vorsichtshalber verpisst haben.Tja, aber die Luke von dem Raum unter dem alten Haus war so schwer, dass ich das Ding allein net hoch bekam. Zum Glück hat grad Hermes angerufen und was von nem Elefanten und nem Priester gefaselt. Muss einer dieser Jamaikanischen Witze sein. Genauso wie das mit den Erdöl Loas...Naja, konnte ihn überraden mir zu helfen und zu zweit haben wir das Ding aufbekommen.Er sagte sogar, dass wir ganze Ballen Papier im Keller hätten. Die Presse läuft auch noch. Ein bisschen Farbe und wir könnten tatsächlich, wie Mama Leone und er sagten Schatzkarten drucken.Ich hab ihm auf jeden Fall die Knochen in die Hand gedrückt und gesagt er soll sie zu dem Magier bringen. Soll der die doch entzaubern. Bin ja schließlich kein Medizinmann oder sowas.Als ich zurück wollte kam mir der auch schon empört entgegen."Was soll ich mit den Dingern? Spinnst du mir die zu geben, wenn jetzt plötzlich die Katzen zurückkommen."Ich blieb ruhig und stellte mich erstmal dumm: "Wieso? Du bist doch der Magier. Kannst du die nicht entzaubern oder sowas?"Konnte er natürlich nicht...Außerdem wurds langsam kühler und windiger. Ein Sturm zog auf. Natürlich schon wieder die Erdöl Geister...Also sind wir mit meinem Wasserflitzer aufs Meer gefahren, genau an die Stelle, wo das Wrack liegt und haben die Knochen im Wasser versenkt. Angeblich ist jetzt alles gut. Mal sehen wie lange... Danach gings richtig Los. Erst der Chef, der meinte er könnte ja noch lang im Hotel bleiben, weil wir ja den Car Modding Contest gewinnen würden. Von der Prämie durch diesen Sender hatte er auch schon gehört. Der glaubt doch nicht im Ersnt dass wir uns mit den cops anlegen, damit er sich in dem Hotel nen faulen Lenz machen kann.Dann kam auch schon Hermes und sagte, er hätte ne Tür und Dachplatten aufgetrieben, für Mama Leona. Na Toll! Soll ich die jetzt auch noch anbauen? Also langsam erscheint mir Jamaika mehr als die Hölle von der diese Reggeas immer erzählen. Hier hat man nie seine Ruhe und wenn man was schafft haben andere den Lohn. Man was hab ich die Schnauze voll davon! Und zur Krönung sollten wir uns noch für diesen contest anmelden. Natraj ist zwar eine Name eingefallen, irgendwas mit Cops und bastrads oder so, aber was wir da zeigen sollen ist mir noch immer schleierhaft.Also erst einmal nen Wagen klauen bevor wir weiter grübeln. Garnicht so einfach wie das immer heißt. Diese Blöde übertragung wollte einfach die ganze Zeit nicht umgeleitet werden. Während dessen hat Natraj sich von den Cops vermöbeln lassen. Von wegen, er erledigt die, während ich mich nur um die elektronik kümmern muss. Schlussendlich hing der Idiot mit seiner panzerweste in der Zierleiste des Autos fest. Ich musste das Ding abschrauben damit wir da weg kommen ohne dass ich ihn die 10meilen zurückschleife. Was abbekommen hat er auch und ich musste den letzten Cop erledigen. Mittags auf offener Schtraße nen cop mit meiner Defiance zu erledigen war auch nicht gard das, was ich mir unter unauffällig oder leicht vorgestellt hab.Nun haben wir die Karre zwar und auch gesäubert und untergestellt, aber sie ist ganz schön verbeult, genau wie der Inder...Oh man ich brauch dringend ne Mütze Schlaf!Recording Endset Mircofone: offConnection canceld So, 20.07.2070, 16:00, Kingston, Busy Nachdem ich endlich am späten Nachmittag im Wettrennen gegen die Gäste mit der Instand-haltung/-setzung des Pirates Inn eine Chance hab', sind auch wohl die Dudes von der Olsen-Werft aufgewacht und bestehen auf der sofortigen Reparatur ihrer Halle. Die Leute kennen auch keine Gnade, aber versprochen ist versprochen. Kaum fertig, nörgelt Hermes dass wir (d.h. die Olsen Brüder) Razor, den Sohn von einem lokalen Fixer Soba auftreiben sollen, der auf unserem (d.h. dem der Olson Bande) Turf verlustig gegangen ist. Eigentlich hätte ich wirklich mal Urlaub verdient, aber Nomen est Omen. Schließlich haben die Olsons mir auch bei meinen Container und der prekären, sanitären Situation geholfen. Razors letzter Anruf war in der Nähe der alten Kirche. Also sehe ich mich da um und finde folgende Spuren: Offensiv-Granate, Gas, RFID-CHip und EMP-Impuls? Während dessen werden wir beobachtet: Ernesto und Natraj gabeln einen Squatter auf, die für Essen, Dusche, Unterkunft und ich-weiss-nicht-für-was-noch-alles redet: Anscheinend waren es 4 Baracudas - meine speziellen Lieblinge! Matrix-Suche bringt nix - ich brauch' Programme! Meine Kollegen wollen daraufhin zu Fuß quer durch den Baracuda Turf laufen und sich umsehen. Ich bestehe darauf, erst einen Fluchtwagen zu besorgen. Gesagt, getan. Plötzlich ruft Ernesto "Stopp" vom Rücksitz. Ich bremse und bemerke, dass wir damit die Aufmerksamkeit von einem Dutzend Baracudas auf uns gezogen haben! Ich beschleunige. Ernesto, der Wahnsinnige, springt aus der Karre. Mentale Notiz: Hör' nie auf Kommandos von den billigen Plätzen! ...und das nächste Mal die Kindersicherung checken! Ich parke die Gurke um die Ecke und hetz' den Magier (Hey, endlich jemand, der tut was ich sage!) ins nächstbeste Treppenhaus um das Überraschungsmoment nicht vollständig zu verlieren. Oben auf dem Dach gammelt ein Baracuda, der uns den Rücken zudreht - was für ein Looser! Runter durchs Treppenhaus der Ganger, jetzt bloß vorsichtig, ich hör' die Deppen schon hinter der nächsten Tür plappern: Sie wollten anscheinend Razor an Cybercorp verkaufen, bei denen er wahrscheinlich einen Run gemacht hat. Sie haben aber ihren Gefangenen verloren, alle Ausgänge überwacht, das Gebäude durchsucht und ganz offensichtlich dabei im ganz großen Stil gepfuscht! Ich scheuch' den Magier in seinen Astralraum, und mach' selbst Reconnaissance mit der Shiawase Kanmuchi. Ernesto ist im Keller aufgetaucht. Wenn ich mal Zeit haben sollte (unwahrscheinlich), frag' ich ihn, wieso die Ganger ihn durchgelassen haben. Hat sich außerdem ein neues Gesicht zugelegt - auch nicht besser als das alte. Im Keller ist eine Zelle, zwei ausgeknockte Baracudas und ein Gully in die Sewers. Wohin auch sonst? Als hätte das Schicksal absichtlich diese Anspielung auf die soziale Situation der Metamenschheit extra für mich arrangiert: Ganz unten angekommen, wird lange gerätselt, wo Razor wohl sein könnte, dabei ist das doch offensichtlich: In Richtung der reißenden Strömung - regnet ja schon seit Tagen. Wir finden ihn schließlich auf einem unterbrochenen Steg über einem größeren Sammelbecken. Plötzlich schnappt eine gefräßige Mischung aus Riesenleguan und Moräne mit fiesem Mundgeruch nach uns. Während ich einen halben Clip auf das Viech ballere, zaubert Natraj den Abflussgecko in der Luft fest. Schon klar: Das soll wohl heißen ich würd' nix treffen, was sich bewegt! Ich tu' so, als hätte ich diese Beleidigung nicht verstanden. Jetzt aber raus hier, Auto besorgen und Razor abliefern. Vorher will Natraj das bewusstlose Tier noch verticken. Da sein perverser Käufer aber nur Kadaver will, soll ich den Kanalkriecher auch noch hinrichten! Das soll er gefälligst selbst erledigen. Hmm, er hat weniger Skrupel damit als ich gedacht hab'. Jetzt bin ich nur noch neugierig, wie viel Schaden Luther und seine Entourage inzwischen anrichten konnte... Pawel, a.k.a. Hank Hey Lotta! Ich weis ich habe mich seit ich in den URLAUB nicht mehr bei dir gemeldet aber du glaubst nicht was mir hier so passiert ist. Also ich erzähl nicht lange rum mir ist die Kohle und so geklaut worden und ich stand dann plötzlich ohne was da. UNd du weist ja wie ich bin irgendwie bekomm ich meinen Arsch entweder in schwierigkeiten oder ich bekomme ihn raus. Also habe ich auf einer Erkundung diese ... naja ... deiesen Haufen von Jungs getroffen die so gerade dabei sind ihre ersten ERfahrungen im Geschäft zu machen und um etwas Koilhe zubeklommen damit ich wieder in die City und ins Festland komme dachte ich da mache ich doch mal mit. Was soll ich sagen die ersten Aktionen aren .. naja etwas unter dem as ich zuletzt gemacht habe aber ok jeder fängt klein an und ich habe mich an die jungs gewöhnt und finde sie auch ganz cool. Da ist so ein Zwerg der kann super mit Autos um und dann ist ist da dieser Barmann ich glaube der hat auch schon mal früher etwas in den schatten gemacht. Dann dieser Ernesto ich glaube der ist mehr ein Zuhälter als ein Runner. Und da ist dann noch dieser Kerl der von irgend so einer Trulla faselt und sagt sie ist die erschaferin oder so ich glaube der hat eien echte macke aber er kann auch die Manaleitung nutzen as ihn für mich sehr symp. macht. Ja schwesterherz dein Bro ist aif dem Pfad des Mana zurcük ich glauzbe dies kleine Reise hat mir den eg zurück geziegt. Bei dem letzten Job den die Jungs und ich hatten habe ich wieder dieses krippeln gespürt wie ich es früher vor dem UNFALL hatte. Und bei dem letzten job habe ich ebenfalls gemerkt das die jungs und ich auch irgendwie gut bzusammen passen und ich könnte mir vorstellen das ich eien weile beliben werde. Also der letzte job sag ich die hat sehr komisch angefangen und hat deánn noch komischer aufgehört. Wir sollten einen Elch besorgen und der sollte in einem Turm vom alten Flughafern sein.Ok kann ja alles sein und nach dem wir ein boot geliehen hatten nachts um 2 uhr .. und in dem gebäaude aren und naja die ersten Probleme überwunden hatten da haben wir dann Gold gefunden. Also in Form von Echtem Dosen Bier und echtem Kaffee ich sage dir das ist geil ach und ja Kippen aren auch dabei ( ja ich rauche noch ) Dann haben wir ein paar leute überreden müssen uns nicht bei der Arbeit zustören und haben dann den Elch der sich als Hirschgeweih entpupt hat eingesackt und sind mit Bier Kaffee und Kippen auf einem Teppich zurück geflogen.Ja richtig auf eienm Teppich durch die nacht war sehr cool. Dann mussten wir unseren "Elche" bei so einer Pfandleiherbude abgeben und haben dafür irgend ein Teufelsgebräu bekommen das deien Bruder aus der welt gehauen hat.Naja dann sind wir in irgendeine Disse gegangen wo ich mich mit dem einem Zwerg und unsrerm Frauen versteher Magier über den hinter eingang rein geschmugelt und dann ging es rund ssage ich dir. Der zwerg hat sich mit drei Orkschnallen angelegt und von den Freunden von den Lady fast das fell über die Ohren gezogen bekommen. Ich habe troz meines dicken schädels eine dicke Lippe riskiert und den kurzen da raus gehauen in dem ich den Jungs gesagt habe das meine Ingram schneller spuckt als die jungs und das hat dem kurzen den arsch getrettet. So dann hat die Band die da gespielt hat ihre Flasch von diesem Orkteufels Bier bekommen und wir unsere Kohle. Ich sage die das war eien aktion aber das geilste wo ich dachte ich dreh ab ar wie unser Hinduschkramagier meinte wir könnten ja mit einer Badewanne zu unserem Zielort fliegen ich war echt kurz davor ihm mal in sein weichspüler hinten zu treten das er in reale welt kommt oder er mir was von dem Zeug was er nimmt etwas ab geben soll. Aber im gesamten sind alle von den Jungs voll cool und ich mag sie. So schwester ich hoffe das reicht die als eindruck as hier so los ist ich werde mich dann jetzt öfters melden wenn du nichts hörts weist du mir geht es gut geb deien kids einen kuss von ihrem Onkel und wir sehn uns sicher bald wieder. Grüsse den Pawel... Handy << Danach sind wir mit dem Funkwagen zu so nem Pfandleiher gefahren und haben den Elch gegen einige Flaschen orcstaff XXX getauscht. Die sollten wir dann auch noch trinken und weiterfahren. Mensch waren wir alle dicht. Besonders dieser Handy, nein, das bin ich, ich mein diesen Hankpanky Typen. Der hat aus der Karre gekotzt und ist dann glatt hinter her gefallen. Diese Mager vertragen aber auch gar nichts. Wir also in ne Disse. Die Anderen sind da irgendwie rein um was zu erledigen. Ich war glaub ich draußen und hab irgendwas gemacht, aber da wird meine Erinnerung nur noch sehr verwaschen. Naja wir haben Geld bekomme und alles ist gut! <<<<<<< Icon Upload<<< Unknown Object<<< Account overwrite<<< Access denide „Hank? Lebst du noch?“, langsam heben sich die Augenlieder und zeigen stechende Helligkeit. Nur langsam gewinnt die Welt an schärfe zurück. Angestrengt lauscht Handy in die Stille, aber keine Antwort. Wo steckt Hank? Die Konturen werden langsam schärfer und nicht die AR des Wagens ist zu sehen. Nicht mal die Trümmer des Autos sind da. Ein kleines ärmlich eingerichtetes Krankenzimmer ist es, das in kargem AR-Overlay erstrahlt. Nur einige technische Geräte piepen und summen, während die Anzeigen den ansonsten dunklen Raum erhellen. Unzählige Schläuche und Kabel führen von ihnen zu dem Bett in dem Handy liegt. Er wundert sich, denn eben noch stürzte er mit dem Magier Hank zusammen aus 20 Metern Höhe in einem gestohlenen Fahrzeug dem Erdboden entgegen. Ob Hank noch lebt? Er jedenfalls tut es und sein Kom scheint ebenfalls noch zu eingeschaltet zu sein. Wenn er schon mal in einem sauberen bequemen Bett liegen kann und sich ausruhen kann, ohne dass die Anderen ihn ständig durch wilde Abenteuer hetzen, dann kann er wenigstens seinen Blog aktualisieren. <<< Open pers.vsdn<<< User unknown......<<< Access denideDas blöde Ding scheint auch was abbekommen zu haben. Unbekannter Benutzer? Naja egal. Das war ein Tag! Soba hat angerufen und wollte, dass wir ihm ein Video zurück bringen, dass die Barracudas wohl von ihm aufgenommen haben. Wir sind also erstmal los getrottet um uns endlich mal ein Auto zu besorgen. Immerhin hatten wir ja schon die Schlüssel zu einer Karre besagter Barracudas aus einem der letzten Runs, nur das Auto musste noch abgeholt werden. Wir also zusammen dahin. Hank der Magier mit der Vorliebe für Feuerbälle, Lightning Jack, der Neue, der immer so verrückte Stunts abzieht, Ernesto unser Zuhälter, der magische Fähigleiten hat und natürlich ich. Wer außer mir sollte die Karre auch fahren? Wir also ab zu der Garage und schnell mal das Schloss geknackt . Die Kamera hat Ernesto glaube ich gegeekt. Wir ab ins Auto und wollten weg als plötzlich die Jung´s von den Barracudas hinter uns auftauchten und sich an unsere Fersen heften. Ich hab Gummi gegeben und gleichzeitig einen Hacker in der Matrix abgewehrt. Nachdem das geklappt hat sind wir zur nächsten Burger Bude und haben Essen geholt. Jack hatte Hunger und da wir alle Lust drauf hatten haben wir uns auf den Parkplatz gestellt und gegessen. Jack hatte sich Essen für einen ganzen afrikanischen Stamm rein gezogen als es plötzlich am Fenster klopft. Die Barracudas sind zurück und wollen die Karre! Mist! Jack springt wie von der Tarantel gestochen aus der Karre und auch Ernesto steigt aus und das Geballer geht los. Die Jung´s beginnen plötzlich vom Boden abzuheben und sich irgendwo fest zu halten. Hank grinst hat aber Schweiß auf der Stirn. Dann plötzlich taucht so eine komische Gestalt auf, hebt die Arme und das Auto verliert den Bodenkontakt, während die letzten Barracudas ausgeschaltet werden oder fliehen. Ich schreie Hank an, er solle was tun, als plötzlich mein Magen einen Satz macht und ...Ahhhh!<<< Connection Lost<<< Closed File<<< Start angry.fear Was zum Teufel ist das? Woher kommt dieser Schatten, der eben hinter die Geräte gehuscht ist? Wieso ist die Datei beendet und was ist angry.fear? Sein Kopf schmerzt und seine Nase blutet, während eine der Maschinen plötzlich verrückt spielt. Statt dem Piepen seines Herzschlages und einer Linie ist dort ein Gesicht zu sehen und ein elektronisch verzerrter Schrei, ähnlich dem Seinen ertönt, während die Herzfrequenz die 200 übersteigt und auf die 300 zu rast. Das Licht geht an und Aus, eine anderes Maschine gurgelt und ein Schlau löst sich um in einer Fontäne rote Flüssigkeit im Raum zu verspritzen. Er schreit und die Tür wird aufgerissen. Das Licht flackert aber von draußen fällt genügend licht in den Raum. Der Arzt flucht und rennt hektisch zu den Geräten. Noch bevor er etwas tun kann verliert Handy das Bewusstsein und urplötzlich schalten sich alle elektrischen Geräte im Raum ab. Was auch immer es verursacht hat, es ist vorbei. Der Arzt und die Schwester räumen das Chaos auf und schließen die Geräte wieder an. Der Zustand von Handy ist stabil, er scheint völlig gesund. Niemand bemerkt das Komlink, das während allen Ereignissen ruhig auf einem Tisch in der anderen Ecke des Raumes unter Handys Sachen lag... Hank's Diary Hey Lotta, ich sage dir hier geht es ab sage ich dir .Kaum bin ich aus dem Krakenhaus raus und bin etwas bei mir kommen die nächsten wilden sachen auf mich zu. Unser Techon Zwerg Handy hatte an unserem Boot gebastelt.Und irgendwie haben wir alle irgenwie nichtsgemacht. Abends haben wir dann so ansatzweise getalkt was so gehn soll in der nächsten Zeit und plötzlich ist da ein Hund der Handy eine Box bringt. Und dann BÄMMMMM ........ ist die Box expöodiert oder wie das heisst ist ja alles im ELO Raum also AR passiert.Handy war dann irgendwie in einer Traum welt dachte ich,am Med Kit war alles ok so sah es aus. Als er dann da war hat er dann gesagt es war alles ok. Ich habe dann echt überreagiert und bin dann ohne zu Fragen in seinen Kopf rein um zu sehn was da los ist und wir uns gegenseitig para s gemacht haben.Er hatt die warheit gesagt und in seinem Kopf ist auch alles ok gewesehn. Er ist dann mit Bussy abgezogen um zu trinken was ich verstehn kann. Und am nächsten Tag kammen plözlich autos aufs gelände und eine Gruppe ... also ich dachte es sind absolute freaks.Und die Tussi aus Handy s traum war dann da und fing an irgenwas zu labern von wegen neue erfharung oder so. Was da sehr extrem war ich hatte Handy Kom ausgeschaltet und dieser AR Hund war wieder da und handy konnte ihn sehn ... OHNE KOM.... ich hatte auch vorher mit einem Doc aus der Stadt getelt um zu fragen was wir machen können nicht das der kurze irgendwann austickt und uns alle Umlegt oder so aber der sagte es ist alles normal. Jedenfalls diese Gruppe von Fraks wollte handy dann mit nehmen zu irgend einem Baummeister oder so. Wo ich mir dachte was soll den der dem Handy helfen oder so habe es auch nicht verstanden. Suie wollten uns alle mit in einen andere welt nehgemn da wo nicht jeder hin gekommen ist. Also ich fand die erafhrung recht cool in eine art Elektronishcen Astral Raum zu gehn aber Natrai hatte wieder mal die Hosen voll und ist nicht mit .. ok er sagte er würde auf uns auspassen und so aber hey was soll es er ist ab und zu vorsichtig. Ich glaube er und seine Schiva Gottheit sind doch nicht so dicke wie er immer tut weil sonst würde er sich freunen zu ihr zu kommen wenn sein leben auf dieser ebene zu ende sein sollte. Wir also rein in den EloAstralRaum und erst mal anständig angezogen errinerst du dich an die Filme die Opa uns immer Vorgespielt hat ... Matrix und Terminator die er so cool gefunden hatte? ich habe mich genauso die in diesen Terminatorfilem angezogen und es war cool....... also wir in der welt da rum und infos gesucht und versucht irgendwo hin zu kommen und irgendwann habe ich dann beim Pokern echt mal mega Kohle abgeräumt ( was mir warsch nichts bringt) und rausgefunden wie wir zu den baumesiter kommen und dann bei dem wollte der nur was von Handy ... na ich das geld auf ein schweizer nummern konto drauf und wir dann wieder ab ins echte leben zurück. Ich kann die sagen schwester die leute in der elowelt sind auch ganz komisch. Aber der Trip hat mir gezeigt das es noch andere welten gibt als den Astralraum. So ich hoffe den Kids geht es gut und dir auch wir werden uns lesen. Dein Pawel Weiter im Text geht es im August 2070 Kategorie:Tagebücher